Going to School with the Akatsuki
by Strawberry-NaNi
Summary: This story is about an orphan girl who goes to school with the Akatsuki and she will learn more than just the basics about being a ninja there. If you like it or hate it please tell me.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up and look over, "7 o'clock," I said with a yawn.

I rolled back over and fell back asleep all over again. I wake up..again...to my cat licking my ear, "Yumi how many times do I have to tell not to lick my ear-"  
I stopped and looked over and realized ,

"Oh no I am going to be late!" I yelled

I hurried and brushed my long red hair and got my special school uniform on.  
I wore a red and black short dress, with my own ribbons on, and I wore my long black thigh high sock to go with it. When I was done I was gone in a flash to get to my school. It felt like forever trying to run there but I somehow managed to. When I finally got to class I was a few minutes late. I look around the room but the teacher wasn't there yet,

"Wow that was close." I wheeze out barely able to speak,

With another look around I was feeling rather in uncomfortable realizing that I was the only girl in the class. Everyone looked at me in awe except for a select few who I don't know but they were very strange as well. I found an empty seat next to this red haired boy or maybe it is a girl, but I am pretty sure he is a boy. I went over to go and sit down next to him when someone with white hair rolled a pencil off his desk right in front of me. He looked up and spoke,

"Pick that up for me," he demanded

"Oh ok." I said with a smile

I bent down to pick it up and felt something touching the skirt part of my dress and lifting it up. I quickly picked up the pencil turned around and stabbed that person's hand, but the only thing was I couldn't tell if it was a person. I thought it looked like a Venus fly trap. It looked down at its hand than looked up at me and spoke,

"What are you doing?" It asked

"Oh um sorry I didn't mean for that to happen."I apologized

"I hope you know that that actually hurt." It said

"Oh I am really sorry um..."

"Zetsu. That's my name Zetsu." It spoke

"Oh ok well I am very sorry Zetsu"

I gave the white haired boy his pencil back and went to the open seat. When I was about to sit down the red haired boy spoke and smooth voice,

"You might not want to sit there Deidara doesn't like other people sitting by me." He said

"Well I have no where else to sit so I kinda have to sit here." I said

"Or you could sit on the floor that is another place too." A cocky voice said beside the red haired boy.

He looked like a girl too, just because of his pony-tail though. He had really long blonde hair that looked so soft. Other than those good features he is a total smart ass that will never leave me alone I bet.

"Ok I am sorry but why would sit on the floor, you know what no don't answer that I am just going to sit right here."

I said while I sat down in the open chair. I got an evil glare from him but I didn't care I mean what can he do to me. The teacher soon came in and sat down, and guess who it was. Oh yes its freaking Madara Uchiha, yea just what "some" of these already disturbed kids needed I mean god why would you have him teach these kids. He scanned the room and said that everyone was there except for one person and as soon as he said that that person came in, in a hurry wearing a mask and in my opinion he was either retarded or just acting it. He spoke,

"I am sorry for being late sensei," he started, " I guess I kinda got lost on a trail trying to catch a butterfly." He laughed

Everyone except me groaned, I think it was Deidara that spoke,

"God Tobi why are you such a fucking retarded dumbass?" He questioned

Almost everyone laugh except of course me and a selected few. Our "teacher" Madara seemed unfazed and continued,

"Ok since everyone's here let's begin with the lesson." He said

"Wait Madara-sensei there is someone new in our class." The Tobi person said while pointing at me

"Ah yes I almost forgot now why don't you come up here and introduce yourself to everyone" Madara said to me

I nodded and stepped up there. When I got there I turned around and faced the class. Madara spoke,

"Ok so just say your name and your special technique." He said I spoke,

"My name is Kurami nice to meet you all," I bowed my head to the class and continued, " and um I don't really know any techniques I can do at all." I said embarrassed

Madras glared at me,

"Very well this will be a work in progress for sure but for now stay where you were sitting and if you need any help talk to Sasori." He pointed Sasori out to me and I nodded

"Ok" I said

We went throughout the basics in class, the things I already knew but did anyways and passed. At the end of the class time he gave us missions to be accomplish before the beginning of class two days from now and we were assigned groups. And since I was new Madara put me in a group with Deidara and Sasori. He have to go get information about the different villages about the apparent tailed-beasts and their hosts.

"Um ok so should we head out."I asked

"Well I don't like to keep people waiting forever." Sasori replied,

"I have no choice I hope you know dumb ass." Deidara said disgustedly

"Well than um I guess we should go." I said

"Ok but dumb ass do you even know which way to go." Deidara said

I paused for a little and turned around,

"Um not at all." I said

"Hurry up and follow me I hate waiting." Sasori said

"Oh um ok,um I'm sorry." I said and went with Sasori

Deidara followed just to follow and we went into the woods heading towards the leaf village with a long walk ahead of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was in silence while walking until Deidara spoke,

"So Kurami how did you manage to get into this school I mean you are worthless, wait no I take that you are good for one thing and that is to to make you into a work of art with a bang." He said

When he said this I had gotten chills running up and down my spine and I couldn't talk because of it. It was silent for just a few seconds until for once Sasori spoke,

"Deidara how many time do I have to tell you that art is eternal and not and explosion." He said as if he were giving a lecture,

"Oh yea Sasori well how many times have I told you that art is an explosion!" Deidara said with more of a yelling voice

"Multiply times, but I will still say that art is eternal." Sasori said still speaking calmly

"And I still say it is an explosion!"Deidara yelled

They went on back and forth going between eternal and explosion and it was so funny I couldn't help myself but to laugh. They both turned around to see me all red-faced and laughing.

"Yo bitch what's so funny?" Deidara asked

"Yea I would like to know that to what is funny?" Sasori asked as well

"Oh nothing." I said still laughing

"Ok than which do you prefer eternal art or an explosion of art?" Deidara asked,

I stopped laughing as soon as I heard the question,

"I have no opinion since I don't know much about art." I said

"I feel sorry for you." Deidara snickered

"Oh well not much you can do." Sasori said as he walked on

We walked on a little further. Finally Sasori had asked the question to me after Deidara whispered something in his ear. He asked,

"So Kurami how was your childhood like?"

I had to think about it for I little. Than I spoke with a dry throat,

"My childhood was lonely." I started," I never knew my father, I never had many friends, and very recently my mother died, so I am an orphan now." I finished.

"Why didn't you have any friends?" Sasori asked

"Because my mother and I were kicked out of the village when I was 3." I said

"Why?" This time Deidara asked

"Because I had killed my 2 best friends and it just so happens they were the most loved kids in the village." I said

"How so?" They both asked

"I don't know for sure but my mother had told me that I had turned into an angel in the shadows or even sometimes when she was mad at me she would say I was an angel from hell." I said holding back tears," Um can I ask that we stop the questions please." I asked

I didn't care if they said yes or no I just didn't want to answer anymore questions right now. We continued on.

* * *

By the time we were so tired that we had to stop it was night. We decided to stay in the woods since of course we had no where else to go. I decided to start the fire after making sure it was ok first and climb up a tree after. While this two sat down on the ground doing nothing but whatever they do in their spare time I was trying to make a cat puppet that looked like my cat out of wood. I managed but I couldn't do much with it so I threw it onto the ground hoping that it would go into the fire. It missed.

"God dammit why do I have such a lousy aim." I cured under my breath trying to stay quiet

Sasori just so happened to be awake and see me do that. He went over and picked up my cat puppet. He looked at it and took it over to where he was sitting. He started to work on it, tweaking little things on it. I looked over at him and felt bad. I got out of my tree and went over to him.

"You don't have to fix it or anything I was going to throw it into the fire anyways since I have no I use for it." I told him

He ignored me and continued. I walked closer to him to get to the puppet away from him to throw it into the fire. I was so close than Deidara started to speak,

"I wouldn't do that, that's his so called art, and if you take and artist art away well yea it would be like taking a ninjas jutsu away from them." He explained

"Well I would never know." I said felling a bit depressed, "Yo Sasori never mind you can keep it." I said loudly

He didn't move or say anything he just ticketed away at that wooden cat. I turned back around to see Deidara with his hands in his little side pocket. _Why does it seem like his hands were always in his pockets?_ I wondered but didn't think about it too much. I went back to my tree of isolation where I intensly watched the fire burn. I watched t dance in its red and yellow glow, sparks shooting out like fireworks. While the fire was dancing and me its audience it made fall asleep with with its rhythmic movement that it was like a spell. I slept that night while Sasori tinkered and Deidara did whatever he does and for once it was peaceful.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think of it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating sooner I was kind of busy but here it is so enjoy.

* * *

I woke up pretty early that morning. _Today's the last day to get some information and to head back._ I looked around to see the Sasori and Deidara were both still asleep.

"They both look so kawaii when they are asleep." I thought aloud hoping no one heard me.

I looked around and listened to see if could find a source of water. I heard a small stream near by and figured I would go over to it and get some water.

"Ah what a lovely little stream." I said as I came to it,

I could feel something or someone behind me when I was putting my hands in the water to scoop it up. I grabbed some shuriken and turned around to find Sasori behind me.

"Oh it's just you Sasori. What are you doing here?" I asked putting my shuriken away,

"Oh I followed you to give you this." He said handing me the wooden cat puppet I made last night,

"Um ok but what would I use it for, I mean I can't use chakra threads like puppet users." I said looking down at the puppet in my hand,

"It's not that you can't it's just that you haven't been taught." He said,

"Well if someone could teach me how to be able to use chakra than they would be a genius that's for sure."

He smirked for I think the first time,"Well than let's get started."

It felt like forever just for me to make chakra threads. I still can't even attach them to my puppet yet. _Wow I really am useless._ Sasori didn't help much he just stood there and said to concentrate on making chakra threads and to hurry up because he doesn't like waiting. After a little bit more work just enough to where I can move my puppet a little we stopped because Deidara had waken up and came over to us.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said with a yawn,

I was about to answer but when I turned around to face him I could have died of laughter. His hair was like I giant puffy cloud except for it being blonde and all. He started to yell,

"What the hell is so funny you bitch!"

"Gomen gomen. Your hair just looks like oh how should I put this, well-"

"It looks like you made an explosion on your head so that it would look like a soft fluffy cloud except it wouldn't be soft." Sasori blurted out with no emotions,

_Oh god Sasori why would you say that, oh wait why did I laugh? No matter what we are so screwed. _Deidara looked at us for a second than exploded with anger.

"You fucking assholes you will regret laughing about this especially you Sasori!" He yelled,

I was shaking I swear that both of them could tell or at least Deidara because he was smiling than frowned as he looked at Sasori who just shrugged at Deidara's threat. Deidara was furious at this and went on.

"Oh Sasori you won't be shrugging for long because guess what you are going to become a wonderful work of art!" He yelled,

Once again Sasori just shrugged him off like nothing and said,

"You can't make me into a work of art when I am already an eternal piece of art." He said,

While they were arguing I could sense something watching us. I couldn't hear anything because of those two yelling. I turned around and hit both of them and told them to be quiet.

"Why the hell should I be quiet?" Deidara asked,

"Don't mind that just do what I say and make one of your small explosive art work things and put it over there." I said pointing to a group of trees,

"Tch fine." He said,

Deidara took his hands out of his pockets. For the first time I got to see why his hands were always in his pocket, there were mouths in the palm of his hands. His hands spat out a few critter things that were actually kinda cute.

"Aw kawaii!" I said without realizing it,

"Well I am glad that you like them but sadly this isn't even my true art." He responded while letting his clay critters go,

They flew up and came back down and landed where I told him too put them. I guess he could tell that they landed on moving objects with chakra because a second later he laughed,

"Haha now watch my explosion of art!" He laughed as there was an explosion where I pointed,

Three figures separated in different directions but from the spot the explosion was. Sasori and Deidara looked at me for some reason.

"What? Don't just stare at me one of you get the one going east and the other get the other going west and I will get the one going north." I said irritated while heading north,

I could tell who picked which way but just for the heck of it I yelled, "Hurry up too! This is our last day so this could help us out!"

_Oh I hope that helped to make things faster for Sasori at least because I don't know if I can take my guy alone. I guess if worse comes to worse I will either be killed or captured hopefully killed._ I hurried until I reached a rock wall.

"Dammit where could they've gone?" I said with frustration,

I started walking around there trying to focus and figure where they might be. Nothing. I was getting very irritated now. Nothing was making sense. I could already here the other battles going on miles away while I am over here just walking around. I started yelling,

"God why the hell am I so worthless I mean seriously I can't do shit right now while my comrades are already freaking in battle with the enemy I think but still!"

Just as I said that my cheek got cut by a kunia. I put my fingers up to my cheek where it was bleeding to confirm it and looked down to where the kunia was. I grinned.

"So that's where you are you bastard!"

* * *

I will try to update next month but during that time please review.


End file.
